


Principesse smarrite

by kanako91



Series: Ricordi perduti dalla Terra del Dono [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Fidanzatine del cuore, In campagna, Si chiacchiera e si mangiano fichi, Slice of Life, Textual Ghosts, aka complotti e fichi - cit. Chià, missing moment, parlare di politica con la propria partner ftw
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: Turbata dalla notizia della fuga di Ancalimë da Armenelos, Almiel si rifugia da Írildë nelle campagne di Hyarastorni alla ricerca di conforto per i dubbi che la assillano.





	Principesse smarrite

«Ancalimë è sparita».

Almiel spiccava nel panorama rurale, mentre percorreva gli ultimi passi verso l’albero di fico sotto cui era ferma Írildë. La fattoria dalle pareti dipinte di bianco e i mandorli, ciliegi e fichi sparsi creavano un delizioso contrasto con il suo abbigliamento cittadino, con il capo coperto da uno dei veli che erano il suo segno distintivo e da cui spuntavano riccioli biondi intorno al collo.

Írildë abbassò la mano dal ramo di fico e la guardò.

Di solito, quella era una vista da scaldare il cuore, ma quel giorno gli occhi azzurri erano sgranati, il volto pallido.

«Come?»

Almiel serrò le labbra e si strofinò un braccio sotto il mantello. «Non la trovano più alla Casa del Re, non c’è traccia di lei ad Armenelos, è sparita senza avvisare nessuno».

Írildë non vedeva perché allarmarsi tanto, era di Ancalimë che stavano parlando, non di una giovane donna calma ed educata che aveva dato di matto all’improvviso.

«Sicura non sia fuggita dalla madre?»

Almiel scosse la testa.

«È lì che hanno controllato come prima cosa, ma Erendis dice di non sapere nulla».

_Dice_ , appunto. Poteva averla nascosta lontano da corte, un ultimo affronto al marito. Írildë afferrò un ramo e lo abbassò, per tastare un gruppo di fichi appesi. Dovevano maturare ancora un po’. Come doveva farlo Ancalimë.

«Che siano state le mie parole?»

C’era qualcosa nel tono di Almiel...

Írildë corrugò la fronte e la guardò oltre la spalla. « _Cosa_  le hai detto?»

«Quella volta che le ho fatto sapere che non deve per forza amare gli uomini» disse Almiel e ora Írildë poteva ricordare il racconto del discorso impacciato che lei aveva tenuto alla nipote. «Sembrava interessata dall’idea e sembra più a suo agio con le altre donne, quindi mi chiedo se–».

La voce di Almiel tremò e lei si premette una mano alla bocca.

«Ti chiedi se sia fuggita dalla donna che ama, come hai appena fatto tu?»

Írildë rivolse un sorriso ad Almiel e poggiò un braccio sul ramo davanti a sé. Lei incontrò il suo sguardo e la tensione si sciolse in un sorriso di risposta, che giunse fino agli occhi. Infine.

«Mi sembra che Ancalimë sia abbastanza testa dura da non lasciarsi influenzare da quel che pensano e le dicono gli altri» la rassicurò Írildë e tornò a cercare altri frutti tra le grosse foglie verdi.

«Non vorrai farmi credere che Erendis  _non_  abbia avuto influenza su di lei».

Írildë gettò un’occhiataccia ad Almiel. «Secondo te perché è venuta fuori così? D’accordo, è figlia di Anardil e ne porta tutte le caratteristiche, da quel che sento, ma l’ho vista da bambina e ho sentito come Erendis le parlava».

Írildë ricordava ancora quel giorno, in cui era andata a fare una semplice visita tra vicini di campagna, di quelle che era solita fare. Dopotutto, se fosse salita sulla torre campanaria della sua fattoria, avrebbe potuto scorgere la Casa Bianca di Erendis senza bisogno di un cannocchiale – non le costava nulla e le piaceva curiosare da quelle parti.

All’epoca della sua visita, Ancalimë aveva avuto poco più di dodici anni, ancora una bambina in tutto e per tutto, nonostante l’aria grave cui si atteggiava davanti alla madre.

«Vedi, Ancalimë, questa è una donna che vive libera dall’influenza degli uomini» aveva detto Erendis e Írildë non aveva avuto cuore di contraddirla. Ancalimë non era sembrata comunque molto impressionata da quelle parole, aveva assunto un’espressione annoiata più adatta a corte che alla campagna.

Dirle che  _non_  era libera dall’influenza degli uomini non avrebbe cambiato niente. Dirle che amava suo fratello con tutta se stessa e che adorava prendersi cura per lui dei suoi terreni non l’avrebbe sorpresa. Né dirle che suo nipote era la cosa più bella che avesse mai avuto tra le mani e che non poteva fare a meno di accontentarlo, anche ora che era adulto.

Non l’avrebbe sconvolta neppure dirle:  _amo tua zia da quel giorno in cui l’ho vista sul Meneltarma, commossa per i canti sacri intonati da suo padre, anche se non avevo idea che avrebbe mai potuto contraccambiarmi._

Írildë strappò un fico maturo e lo porse ad Almiel.

«Non penso Ancalimë sia come noi» le disse, quando Almiel lo prese. «Erendis non lo è, e guarda come lei odia gli uomini e come non si trovi a suo agio con loro, da quando le è capitata quella sciagura che è Anardil. È normale che sia più a suo agio con le altre donne, si sente al sicuro, non un oggetto per scaldare il letto e per arredare la casa, ma una persona.

«E Ancalimë è cresciuta in quell’ambiente, ha visto donne per tutta la vita, gli uomini sono creature bizzarre, misteriose e pericolose, secondo lei».

Almiel si addossò al tronco dell’albero e sbucciò il fico.

«E con te, Erendis è a suo agio pur sapendo che potresti essere attratta da lei, se capitasse?»

Írildë staccò dall’albero altri due frutti e si poggiò al tronco, rivolta verso Almiel.

«Sono una donna come lei e sa che la capisco. Ma soprattutto, non essendo un uomo, non è nel mio sangue vederla come un pezzo di arredamento, o un corpo caldo con cui divertirmi quando ho voglia». Írildë le tirò una gomitata giocosa. «Sarà che per quello ci sei tu».

Almiel le mostrò la lingua e addentò il fico.

«Dico sul serio, Alma, non credo tu sia responsabile di nulla» le disse Írildë. «Se ci sono dei responsabili in questa storia, sono Anardil ed Erendis. Per l’egoismo che ha rovinato il loro matrimonio, per quella legge ridicola, per l’educazione sbagliata che hanno dato ad Ancalimë.

«Voglio proprio sapere cosa ne pensa tua zia Silmariën di quella legge».

Almiel storse la bocca e finì di masticare. «Lei non ha niente da ridire, e non capisco perché. Avrebbe potuto essere regina con una legge apposta per lei, ma non prova rancore per mio padre, anzi è felice in Andúnië con i gabbiani e le conchiglie. E poi trova che questa legge di successione sia una buona idea. Perché non si pretende lo stesso dagli eredi maschi, allora?»

Írildë sbucciò un fico e lo porse ad Almiel, che sollevò un angolo della bocca in ringraziamento.

«Ma mia zia non ama molto Ancalimë» proseguì Almiel e divise il fico a metà. Il miele colò sulle sue dita, ma lei parve non farci caso. «Per qualche assurdo motivo, preferisce  _Soronto_ ».

«Ha passato molto tempo da lei, da ragazzino. Lo conosce meglio e dubito non abbia cercato di plasmarlo secondo le sue idee. E Ailinel glielo avrà lasciato fare, perché l’ha sempre ammirata».

Mangiando un fico, lo sguardo sul tronco dell’albero, Írildë ricordò Soronto ospite da suo fratello. Un giovane dalle gambe lunghe, i capelli castani e lucidi che ricadevano oltre le spalle e il sorriso sulle labbra mentre spiegava a un piccolo Hallacar i cavilli delle leggi che stava studiando.

Da bambino, Hallacar lo adorava. Da adulto, era uno dei pochi che lui rispettava. Doveva esserci qualcosa in lui, per fare un simile effetto a suo nipote.

«Non mi sembra un buon motivo per fare preferenze». Almiel avvicinò una metà del frutto alle labbra. «Dovrebbe essere più comprensiva, perché Ancalimë potrà riuscire dove lei non è riuscita: sarà Regina, la  _prima_  Regina Regnante di Númenórë» disse e mise in bocca il fico.

Írildë sbucciò quello che le rimaneva in mano.

«Magari è proprio per quello» disse. «Non reputa Ancalimë adatta allo Scettro».

E su quello Írildë non faticava a darle ragione. Silmariën poteva essere una vecchia scorbutica, ma Ancalimë non stava dimostrando un briciolo di responsabilità e senso del dovere. Poteva essere colpa del rapporto difficile tra i suoi genitori, ma non era una giustificazione sufficiente per quelle che poi erano le  _sue_  scelte.

Tipo ora quella di fuggire.

«Perché Soronto dovrebbe esserlo?» continuò Almiel. «Solo perché lo ha deciso  _lei_? È un bravo ragazzo, ma in troppi lo trattano da futuro Erede, presto finirà per crederci lui stesso».

_Se non ci crede ancora._  Di certo, aveva avuto un’educazione degna di un Erede del Re e si vedeva. Írildë inarcò un sopracciglio. «Sbaglio o si è appena sposato e ha avuto un figlio? Maschio, per di più».

Almiel strinse la testa nelle spalle e mangiò l’altra metà di fico.

«Non puoi dire che non si stia mettendo d’impegno, mentre Ancalimë fa la cavalla imbizzarrita».

Almiel emise un verso nasale, mentre leccava via il miele dalle dita, e Írildë sorrise.

«Non sappiamo come si metteranno le cose, Alma». Portò il fico alla bocca e diede un piccolo morso. «Magari Ancalimë è sparita per trovare se stessa, magari troverà un uomo che la farà ricredere sugli insegnamenti di Erendis. Magari si sta preparando a essere regina, in qualche modo misterioso».

Almiel sollevò lo sguardo, incerta, mentre nella mente di Írildë iniziava a prendere forma un piano. Dopotutto lei aveva un nipote, poco più grande di Ancalimë, e se c’era un uomo di cui poteva garantire, era il suo Hallacar.

Chiunque lo avesse sposato, sarebbe stata una donna fortunata.

Il sorriso si allargò sulle labbra di Írildë. «Magari possiamo metterle davanti il modo per obbedire alla legge, ma come dice  _lei_ ».

Almiel corrugò la fronte, e nei suoi occhi si accese una scintilla di interesse.

«Cosa stai pensando?»

Írildë prese in bocca quel che restava del fico e masticò, piano. La sua idea poteva funzionare. Doveva solo capire quanto Hallacar fosse fedele al progetto di Soronto.

Quello avrebbe potuto essere l’unico ostacolo, ma suo nipote avrebbe dovuto imparare che l’amicizia e la politica non potevano sempre andare nella stessa direzione. Non se voleva diventare Re Consorte.

Almiel scrutò Írildë, che le strizzò un occhio.

«Dobbiamo parlare con Nessanië» disse Írildë. «Se avremo le risposte giuste, avremo una principessa da ritrovare e un nipote da spedire in missione».

Gli occhi di Almiel brillarono al sorgere della comprensione.

«Amo la tua mente».

Írildë soffiò un bacio nella sua direzione e si avviò verso la fattoria. Almiel le fu subito dietro, con il passo leggero di chi aveva ritrovato la via.

**Author's Note:**

> Postaggio di corsa, ma lo avevo programmato, è tutto pronto, non lascerò che una cena mi fermi!
> 
> Ecco le idee che mi vengono d’estate, mangiando fichi sotto l’ombrellone. O meglio, l’idea era di usare i fichi come prop nella scena (e poi tutta una serie di oscenità che è meglio non trascrivere).
> 
> Che poi comunque questa storia risale all’estate scorsa (2016) e l’ho tenuta al calduccio principalmente perché avevo altro da postare, ma è giunta la sua ora.  
> Mi sembra sempre ridondante, anche se poi il mondo trova sempre modi di ricordarmi che non lo è: di questa storia gli elementi canonici sono essenzialmente 1) la fuga di Ancalimë, 2) Almiel terza figlia di Tar-Meneldur e Almarian, e sorella di Aldarion, 3) Írildë sorella di Hallatan, 4) l’esistenza di Soronto, 5) in generale i legami di parentela, su quelli non ho messo mano.  
> Il resto è frutto di miei ragionamenti e speculazioni, soprattutto la coppia protagonista.
> 
> Piccola nota di costume sulla torre campanaria: non essendoci la religione cattolica a Numenor, non ha scopo religioso, ma puramente di indicare l’ora a tutta la campagna circostante o diffondere comunicazioni di altro tipo a seconda del rintocco (nascite, morti, feste, whatever). Valmar, in Aman, è descritta come la città dalle molte campane, il che mi lascia pensare che fossero comunque molto usate – e vista la parte che hanno avuto i Maiar nei primi anni di Numenor, non mi sorprenderebbe se avessero raccontato ai primi Númenóreani di Valmar e del suono delle campane, come funzionava, ecc e che questi abbiano poi voluto riprodurre l’effetto a casa loro.
> 
> Se mi deciderò a finire la long ambientata durante il regno di Aldarion e al ritorno di Ancalimë dal suo “esilio” nell’Emerië, vedrete come questa storia rientri in quella continuity.
> 
> Ci vediamo tra due settimane solo qui su AO3, perché quel che posterò viola il regolamento di EFP ;)
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima!
> 
> Kan


End file.
